For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a lighting control system according to a background art. This system includes multiple pieces of dimmable luminaire equipment, and a dimmer to control the dimming ratio of a desired piece of the luminaire equipment depending on an ambient brightness detected by a brightness sensor.